


Forgive Me Father, But Are You Sinning

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Scott, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Coming In Pants, Confessional Sex, Gay Scott McCall, M/M, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Underage, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overuse of Religious Imagery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Priest Scott, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Slight Scent Kink, Teen Jackson, Top Jackson, Top Jackson Whittemore, based on a manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson knows his priest has got the hots for him, so he takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father, But Are You Sinning

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired and based on a manip by Pax depicting such a scene between Scott and Jackson. I did not come up with the idea, but the fic got stuck in my head and I had to write it down. 
> 
> You can read this as underage if you like, but as far as I’m concerned Jackson is of legal age, but still a teen.

 

He had been doing so well in sublimating these ‘feelings’ that he’d thought for a good while he had finally mastered them, overcame them like a good Catholic should. But sitting in this confessional, staring at the hard, throbbing cock of his young parishioner Scott felt a wave of desire crash into him. A tidal wave he couldn’t stop or push away that swept him off his stool and onto his knees before he even realized what he was doing. 

Kneeling with the young man’s rigid organ mere inches from his face Scott felt like he was on fire. Hell fire. A fire that would consuming him now and would consume him in the next life, but at this moment with all his sense attuned to the pulsating erection a few scant inches in front of him Scott didn’t care. He was so _hungry_ , desperate for that which he had denied himself for years. 

Scott closed his eyes and leaned forward sliding his nose along the teen’s fervent erection taking deep inhalations. The overwhelming musk of pure, clean masculinity assaulted Scott’s brain as he skimmed his nose from the boy’s near-hairless testicles to the tip of the impressive cock being offered to him. Temptation made flesh. 

Overpowered by the feel and smell of Jackson’s member Scott moaned low like an addict getting his first hit after staying so long away. Deprived. 

A chuckle came from behind the partition. “Like what you _smell_ , Father?”

“Yes…” Scott panted sounding almost out of breath. He was in so far out of his depth his lungs were betraying him, fitful and excited. His own hardness strained against the seam of his pants. He hadn’t felt this out of control since he was a teenager himself. He was falling, falling into the fire. 

The cock under his nose flexed dancing away from him, enticing him to follow. He did. A lovelorn puppy following the simple movements of his newest master desperate to please unwilling to leave be. He brought his nose to the skin of his tempter again as best he could with the object of his long hidden desire bouncing to and fro with deliberate motion. 

“Go ahead, Father,” Jackson prompted with a smug, yet seductive tone. “Kiss my cock. I know you want to. Want to wrap your lips around my cock, make _love_ to it…go ahead, Father…do it.”

Entranced, Scott pulled his nose away from his depraved treasure and brought his lips to the leaking cockhead. With a perverted familiarity Scott placed a kiss on his parishioner’s tip, then taking Jackson’s suggestion like a God-sent commandment he wrapped his lips around the teen’s member and descended. Straight into Hell. 

Heavenly. The weight, the feel, the taste of Jackson’s hardness against Scott’s tongue was heavenly. Pure, unadulterated Heaven in the flesh. He groaned around his mouthful of vice without shame, without even knowing he was doing it. A derisive huff came from beyond the partition. 

“Good, Father.” Jackson praised sardonic and genuine all at once. “Now take my cock all the way down. Yeah, I know you can do it. Take it all.”

Bobbing his head, taking inch after inch gradually into his mouth Scott managed to take the whole length, his nose pressed against the wall of the partition. Even that solid reality couldn’t break the spell he was under. He opened his throat, his eyes watering, and swallowed; his body remembering what to do with ease.

“Ohhh…fuck.” Jackson bit out, curbing the volume of his voice, as he pressed his face against the grating between him and his new favorite pet priest. 

Scott pulled off the young man’s cock with a minimal amount of sputtering, practiced as he once had been. Apparently the body remembers how to sin even if the mind refuses to. He knelt there a moment taking in the sight of the red, beating cock poking through the wall coated in his saliva. His entire body was burning with need. Sweat was beading at his hairline. His priestly garments felt soaked already. He was in Hell tasting a piece of Heaven.

“Do it again, Father.” Jackson commanded barely able to restrain his aggression. He wanted to reach through the wall and _make_ Father Scott suck him off. Hold the man’s full head of hair between his hands and shove his cock where it belonged, but he couldn’t. He had to play to Father Scott’s weakness of will to get what he wanted. He schooled his voice softened it to sound appealing, like he was begging, trying to convince a frightened pup to come back to him. “Come on…come on, Father…take me in your throat again…you want my cum don’t you?”

Jackson flexed again making his cock bounce, literally wagging a bone in front of his hungry pet waiting for him to take the bait. Scott hummed in his throat in agreement; he _did_ want Jackson’s cum. The part of him that was still functioning did anyway. Whether it was his brain, his soul, or his hormones was anyone’s guess, but he had the yen for more. He wanted everything. He wanted it all. All that he had denied himself he wanted again.

Falling forward Scott took Jackson into his mouth again to the root. His sweaty hands caught the wall of the partition and he put his weight against it as he bobbed his head, sucking the teen’s member with a vengeance. He wished his hands could go through the wall, pass beyond this flimsy barrier to touch the divine, supple skin of his own personal Satan. He wanted to wrap his hands around the young man’s thighs, feel the muscle of his buttocks, the strength of his abdomen, the tautness of his undoubtedly firm chest.

“Fu—uuck…” Jackson grunted under his breath, trying to keep his noises down. He didn’t want them to be interrupted. Not when he was already so close. Not when he was already nearing his total victory over his morally uptight priest. Not when his balls were churning with the need to cum down his ruined Father’s experienced throat. He wanted to buck his hips, choke his Father on his cock, make the older man gag for it, but the wall was in the way. All he could do was encourage his fallen priest further. “That’s it, Father…that’s it… _worship_ my cock…!”

Scott gurgled around Jackson’s hardness at the blasphemy, the vibrations making the teen groan past clenched teeth. They were both teetering on the edge of tumbling down low. Neither one ready or even willing to save themselves. There was no saving them. Not when Scott was mere seconds from tasting the saltiest and best ambrosia that there was to be found on Earth.

“I’m gonna cum, Father…” Jackson warned huffing as quietly as he could manage. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum…! Fuck, I’m— _fuuuuuuccccckkkk_ …” 

As the first blast of viscous nectar spurted onto his tongue Scott’s entire body seized into a spasm. As he swallowed the seed of his parishioner his whole body thrummed as he released too, a warm, sticky wetness gushing down his leg, soaking into his pants. Scott gulped quickly catching as much of Jackson’s cum as he could and as Jackson’s orgasm faded he dutifully began to clean his seducer’s organ. Flicking his tongue and slurping softly Father Scott suckled on the teen’s erection until it softened completely. 

Dizzy with triumph and heady from such an intense orgasm Jackson relinquished his death-grip on the grate between the partitions. Sensitive and soft he pulled his cock away from the greedy mouth attached to it and dressed. In and out was the name of the game. “Thank you, Father. I feel much better. Like a weight’s been lifted off my shoulders. See you next week.”

With that the teen was gone. Leaving behind a dizzied, confused Father kneeling alone in the confessional. His head still spinning Father Scott felt as though he had absorbed the young man’s sins along with his cum and for a split second he was unsure as to whether that made him holier or dirtier.


End file.
